American Solider
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Read the story. Can't think of an ending, can't think of a summary, can't think of a title. Curse you daytime writting!


**Hey guys! I really need to stick to one story and not bounce around! Oh well. Just to let you know, I haven't abbanded them (ok, maybe The Story Of Us one but I think I'm gonna do just One-Shots for the rest of it) it's just, I get an idea and I have to write about it ASAP. I really don't know where I got this from, honestly. So don't think I stole it from somebody because I have read others that relate to soliders but I was writing this BEFORE I read them! Expect a collaboration soon and I am gonna post ANOTHER story that I will dedicate to my cousin who past away. That I know will be done Friday, September 2nd, and uploaded by Saturday, September 3rd, the day she passed *gets tears in eyes.* I really should make these shorter but whatever; I also should stick to a story and not bounce around but I highly doubt either of those are gonna happen :P As always, ENJOY! And this is written in Sam's POV. And i don't own Danny Phantom blah blah blah this isn't YouTube so MEH!**

* * *

><p>Science class. Why must Mr. O'Neil always go on and on and on! Seriously, you should have seen the page I was supposed to be taking notes on. I heard someone whisper into my ear saying, "Is that your note taking page or your doodle page?"<p>

"Both. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering. So how's your day been?"

"Shhh! You're gonna get us in trouble. Now just, get out of here."

"Fine, I guess I'll just go back to Iraq then."

I got a confused look on my face and turned to face him. Then I realized who it was. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and I said, "Oh, my God!" while jumping out of my seat and jumping on him for a mega hug. I was crying now. I missed him so much.

He finally put me down, my face was red, I'm assuming, and I had a huge smile on my face that wouldn't go away."Mr. Ryan. Good to see you again," Mr. O'Neil said.

"Good to see you too, sir," Ryan responded. They shook hands and started to talk.

Danny was in the seat in front of me and he tugged on my clothes, trying to get my attention. "What?" I whispered. He made the "Come here," hand motion and I walked over to him.

I kneeled down and he whispered, "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's my big brother, Ryan," I said.

"I thought you were an only child?"

"Well, we're not blood related, but his parents were both soliders and they got killed when he was nine. Around the same time I was born. So, my parents were really close friends with his and they took care of him when they were away and what not, and they were the ones his parents wanted to take care of him if anything happened to his parents. In the end, I've known him my whole life, does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Ok, lets see. Ryan's parents wanted my parents to take care of him if anything happened to them, Ryan's parents, while they were over seas. They got killed When he was nine, which was about the time I was born. My parents adopted him and in the end, I've known him my whole life. And since he was adopted by my parents, that makes him my big brother. How about now, make more sense?"

"Yes. Now if he knows how his parents died, why is he a solider?"

"Because to him, it seems like it's his duty to fight for our country just like his parents did. Wouldn't you wanna become a solider if both of your parents were soliders?"

"Not really."

"Oh. I know I would. I would feel like him, that it was my duty to fight for my country."

"Hey Sam, you wanna go somewhere else other than here?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of class right now," I said to him.

"Mr. O'Neil says you can be excused, since you're a good student." Mr. O'Neil had his back turned to Ryan and so he winked, knowing that I doodled all over my notebook.

"Um, are you sure it's ok with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. You and your brother haven't seen each other in a long time and he's only here for a short amount of time. Two weeks you said?" Mr. O'Neil asked.

"Yes sir," Ryan said.

"It's ok, Sam. I'll catch you up tomorrow," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny. Well, alright. Have you signed me out?" I said to Ryan, standing up.

"No. Is it in the same place its always been in?" Ryan asked.

"Where else would it be?" I said, sarcastically.

He shrugged and then said, "Alright, Mr. O'Neil. I'll take this trouble maker off of your hands."

"Would you mind taking a few more?" Mr. O'Neil joked.

"Which ever ones you don't want!" Ryan joked back.

They both laughed while I got my stuff. Ryan and I left the classroom and I said, "Let me stop at my locker and get the things I need, alright? And I'll meet you in the front office, k?"

"Alright, cool. Would you mind stopping by your house so I can say 'hi' your parents? Then we can go anywhere," he said.

"Yeah that's fine. Now, go sign me out, mister. I wanna get out of this prision!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez!" and then he took off.

I grabbed my books I needed for homework, which was really nothing. I had finished it all in study hall. I slammed my locker and the bell rang. "Great, now I get to fight the mob of people. Danny ran in front of me. "Woah," I said.

"Hey," he said, out of breath.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just, uh, wanted to say bye, you know."

"You sure there isn't anything else?" I was really confused.

"Yeah, um," there was a pause, "yeah. Well, bye. Oh wait! Do you know what you guys are gonna do?"

"Nope. All I know is that were going to my house and then going and doing something. But I do know your fly is down." I giggled as he got all freaked out and shoved me in front of him so he could zip it up.

"There. Alright, have fun!" he said, running off to put away his science books.

I called out to him and said, "Hey! Make sure you get good notes for me!"

He shouted back, "Got it!" with a thumbs up in the air.

I sighed and said quietly, "Gotta love that kid." I smiled, and went towards the front office.

Ryan was sitting in a chair, waiting for me. "Took you long enough!" he said.

"Sorry! Danny stopped me for some reason. Strange kid. Anyway, you ready?" I said.

"Yeah. Taliho!" he said with his fist up in the air and pushing open the doors to the parking lot. I rolled my eyes with a slight grin on my face. We got to his car which, surprise surprise, it was a Jeep. "You want me to take the roof and doors off?" he asked with a smile ear to ear.

"I'm surprised you even needed to ask me that question!"

Together, we pulled off the roof and doors and, man, was that cool! At some points, I felt like I was gonna fall out but we were in Amity Park where the fastest speed limit is negative five! Ok, fine, 40. But you get the point. We drove to my house (and I was really surprised at how well he could drive wiht only one arm!) and I went in. My mom freaked out because I was home early. She was all, "Samantha! What are you doing skipping school? It's only one! You need to go back NOW!"

I simply laughed and said, "Mom, Ryan signed me out."

"Samantha Elizebeth, don't you lie to me! Ryan's all the way in Iraq! How on Earth could he possibly bring you home?" At that point, Ryan walked into the house in view of my mom. She gasped and got tears in her eyes. She walked over and gave him a big hug, but nothing compared to mine. There was this relationship between Ryan and me nobody ever figured out. We never fought like normal brothers and sisters, other than simple teasing; we never tried to annoy the other person when the others friends were around; we did none of that! Why? Who knows. He's always been like my big brother since I've known him all my life and my parents adopted him; why we never fought, the world will never know.

"Honey, who's at the door?" my dad said, walking down the stairs. "Well, I'll be. Ryan. It's been so long since I've seen you, son." My dad's never been as attached to Ryan as my mom and I; but then again, you should feel honored if my dad likes you. He reached a hand out to Ryan to shake it, not realizing he didn't have a right hand. As soon as he realized, he held out his left. Ryan shook it and smiled. My dad released and walked over by my mom.

"I told Sam I would take her out for the rest of the day after I came and visited you guys," Ryan said.

"Well, that's fine. Here, you guys are probably gonna need money so here's fifty dollars," my mom said. Ryan's eyebrows went up and his eyes got wider.

"What, never seen a fifty-dollar bill before?" I asked, jokingly.

"No, I have. It's just, in Iraq, 50 dinar is hardly anything so at first I thought it was that. Then I realized it was American money and...yeah. Moment of confusion at first, that's all," Ryan said.

"Oh, ok. Well, adios amigos! We are out of here!" I said.

"Bye guys. What time do you want us home?" Ryan asked. I rolled my eyes and thought_, she's gonna say eight when my curfew is eleven._

"I'd say about nine, ten." I was right. Nine it is.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I said, draggin Ryan out.

"Bye!" Ryan said as I closed the door.

"Just to let you know, my curfew is eleven."

"Yeah, I know. But just to be safe, I thought I'd ask. You know we're not gonna be home til eleven, right?"

"Really? You of all people, I would think we take me home at six!"

"Hey, you never know what might happen," he said, smiling a devilish smile. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care. But I know this place like the back of my hand."

We were sitting in the car and he reached over and grabbed my hand. "Is this how the hand always looks, though?" he asked.

I waited, then hung my head in shame as a joke and tried to hold back a smile as I said, "No."

We had a great time, though. We went out to eat and it was crazy! That was probably the best times we had ever had together.

The next morning, he woke me up and scared the heck out of me. "Dude, what are you doing up this early?" I asked, when he came in my room with the light on in the hall, which just so happens to be the brightest light in the house.

"Your mom told me to wake you up," he said. He was already dressed and ready to go.

"It's four in the morning! I know my parents wake me up way earlier than they need to, but this is even _earlier _than when they wake me up!"

"I'm sorry! This is the time I'm usually just going to sleep to wake up in another two hours."

"Oh, well, go back to bed. I didn't sleep very well last night so I want to try and sleep just a little." Mainly, because I went to bed at midnight, Danny came in, hurt, at two thirty, and I had just fallen back to sleep.

"Alright. I'll come get you at...what time do you normally wake up?"

"Five thirty."

"I'll come in then Good night!" he said, walking out.

"Good night," I said back. Five thirty came way too quick. I felt like I had just closed my eyes to go back to sleep but apparently I didn't.

That morning, I actually ate breakfast. Then Ryan took me to school. We still had the roof and doors off from yesterday which was really cool, since all I had to do was unbuckle and I was outta there. When I walked into school, Danny was standing in front of my locker. "Move," I said, trying to move him away.

"No," he said.

"Dude, come on! I'm late and need to get to my locker!" I was using all my strength to get him to move. He was getting stronger.

"No."

I stopped and looked at him. "Move...please?" I said, holding out _please_.

"There you go," he said, moving out of the way and smiling.

"Thank you," I said, putting in my locker combination.

"So, what did you guys do after you left?" he asked.

"We went to my house, then went out to eat, and did a bunch of catching up. We only have two weeks to get five years of brother and sister stuff in."

"Except the fighting, right?"

"Yeah, he does enough of that any other time," I said smiling. The bell rang, and we were off to class. The next two weeks were awesome. Ryan and I had gone to theme parks, bowling allies, everything! But the worst thing was, at the end of those two weeks, we had to say good bye. That day I went to school late. When the troops vehical came by the house to pick him up, it was the hardest thing.

By the next week, everything was back to normal. I was fighting ghosts with Danny and Tucker every night again, I was studying every night like I normally did, everything was the same.

On that Wednesday, I was in science class again, doodling, when a general (or who I assume was general) with an envelope walked in. When Mr. O'Neil said, "Hi, can I help you?" my head just naturally looked up.

Once I realize who it was, my eyes got huge and tears in them. I started shaking my head and saying out loud, (but to myself) "No. It's not for me. It's for somebody else. It's not for me. Nope. Not for me, not for me." I heard Danny say my name but that didn't matter. I was focused on the general.

When Mr. O'Neil called my name, I turned my head right towards him, off of the general, and I started to freak. "Sam, can you come here for a second?" were his exact word. I simply nodded and walked up there.

Once I got up to the general, he said, "This is for you, ma'am," and handed me an envelope. I started to read it, but my eyes got blurred from tears. I couldn't see anything after the words, "Ryan Williams was killed fighting for his country's freedom."

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Do-do my parents know?" I asked, wiping away tears.

"No. I thought I'd tell you first. I know you and your brother were much closer than your parents and him," he said. I simply nodded and handed the paper back to him. He saluted, and I saluted back, and then he left our classroom. I walked back to my seat and put my head down in my desk, crying.

"Miss Manson?" Mr. O'Neil said.

I picked up my head. "Yes?" I said.

"Would you like to go get some water?" he asked.

I nodded, got up, and started walking to the door. Then I heard Danny ask, "My I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. O'Neil normally would _never_ let two people out of class at once, but I guess he knew Danny was going to comfort me. I walked out and Danny followed, shortly behind me. "Sam, wait!" he said.

"Go away," I said, trying to push him away.

"I can probably guess but, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said, trying not to face him. It was a lie, and he knew it.

"Sam," he said, making me look at him.

I sniffled. "My, my," I sighed. "My brother, he, he was trying to disable a bomb that was placed in a tent that would kill anyone in the camp ground area and as he was doing so, he got majority of it disabled but I guess there was another bomb somewhere near him that was sensored or something so that it you kill anybody that was in there and thank God he was the only one in the tent but, then again, he lost his life doing so and it was amazing he knew that the other one was in there and could disable it with only one arm and," Danny stopped me by pulling me in for a hug. I just stood there and cried. And cried. And cried. I finally stopped, looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

Then he said, "No problem. Come on, we need to get you some water and then get back to class." We did just that and right as we walked right in and sat down, the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>I really have no idea how to end it! I need an ending! Leave a review telling me if you think of an ending I can use! I will give you the credit but I really need an ending. It just sounds so stupid to end like that. So PLEASE HELP! And review even if you don't have an ending or didn't like it :)<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**xx Sam**


End file.
